inselweltenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Yaris Scottsdale
"Ein Attentäterzitat." - Yaris Scottsdale Charakter Yaris ist wohl der Inbegriff des Mysteriums. Niemand kennt ihn wirklich, denn er ist ein Mann, der immer für sich ist, niemanden wirklich an sich heranlässt. Vertrauen zu fassen zählt ganz sicher nicht zu seinen Stärken, genauso wenig, wie sich in andere hineinzuversetzen. Empathie? Was ist das. Genauso wenig förderlich ist, dass ihm egal ist, was andere denken oder tun. Er ist ein Schatten und hegt keinerlei Ambitionen, daran etwas zu ändern. Warum? Die Erklärung dafür liegt in seiner Vergangenheit begraben, über die er mit niemanden je gesprochen hat, genauso wenig wie er über sich spricht. Yaris ist ein schweigsamer Mann, der nicht viel spricht. Selbst dann nicht, wenn er direkt angesprochen wird. Genauso gut könnte man auch mit einer Wand reden. Die ist wahrscheinlich noch kommunikativer. Der Umstand, dass ihm andere völlig egal sind, bedeutet auch, dass Yaris die Dinge, die er hört und sieht, für sich behält. Dinge, die man lieber begraben wissen will. Aber ob das wirklich von Vorteil ist, ist zu bezweifeln. Denn das kann man wohl kaum als Geheimnisbewahrer bezeichnen. Yaris nutzt sein Wissen, wenn es ihm zum Vorteil gereicht und das ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf der anderen Seite. Vielleicht würde es dich freuen, wenn man sagen könnte, der Mann sei loyal seinen Freunden gegenüber. Aber Fakt ist, er hat keine Freunde – also auch keinen Grund dies in irgendeiner Weise beweisen zu müssen. Yaris ist sich gegenüber loyal. Doch er besitzt einen gewissen Ehrenkodex. Er hat vielleicht keine Freunde, doch Kontakte, die ihm wichtig sind. Hat er eine Schuld einem von ihnen gegenüber, dann begleicht er seine Schulden. Und noch viel mehr. Denn er begleicht Schulden nicht nur im positiven Sinne. Sondern auch die, die man lieber nicht eingelöst haben will – was vor allem seinen Gegenspielern wenig zur Freude gereicht. Ihr fragt euch sicher, warum hat der Mann keine Freunde? Das kann doch nicht alles nur wegen seiner verschlossenen Art so im Argen liegen. Da hast du sehr Recht. Yaris ist nicht unbedingt der charmanteste Typ Mann. Eher pragmatisch. Er nimmt sich, was er braucht und will. Und noch viel schlimmer? Er misstraut eigentlich allem und jedem. Gesundes Misstrauen sieht eindeutig anders aus. Was ihm an Zwischenmenschlichem fehlt, besitzt er in seinem Tätigkeitsfeld. Yaris ist ausdauernd, geduldig, plant seine Vorhaben akribisch; er ist agil, flink, schnell, lautlos und für seine Statur sehr beweglich. Läuft doch mal etwas nicht nach Plan? Egal, die Devise: Improvisieren und anpassen. Seine Arbeit ist gezeichnet durch Effizienz und Effektivität, aber Yaris ist nicht unnötig grausam, brutal oder sadistisch. Er tut, was getan werden soll und verschwindet wieder. Das soll jedoch nicht heißen, dass er sich nicht zur Wehr setzen kann, wenn er in Bedrängnis kommt. Er tötet auch, wenn er sich bedroht fühlt. Wenn er eines von seinem Vater gelernt hat außer seine Emotionen fest zu verschließen, dann Schmerz. Seine Schmerzgrenze liegt … nun, ausgereizt wurde diese erst im Gefängnis und dort hat er bisher jeden Hieb mit der Peitsche ohne einen einzigen Laut erduldet und hat damit den Folterknecht schier zur Verzweiflung gebracht. Aussehen Schönheit liegt bekanntlich im Auge des Betrachters. Frauen würden ihm in Scharen hinterherlaufen, doch er hält sie weitestgehend auf Abstand, was nicht heißt, dass er die Freuden ihres wärmenden Fleisches nicht zu schätzen weiß. Doch dies gehört nicht an diese Stelle. Aber es mag wohl berechtig sein, denn er ist ein recht stattlicher Bursche von 1,83m Körpergröße und athletisch-muskulöser Statur. Über die trainierten Muskeln legt sich eine helle Haut, die von diversen Narben durchzogen wird. Darunter finden sich auf seinem Rücken auch die Überbleibsel von Peitschenhieben. Die meisten anderen Narben stammen von Verletzungen, die sein Tätigkeitsfeld mit sich brachten. Sein Gesicht ist ziemlich kantig, nicht knochig, aber kantig und mit markanten Zügen gezeichnet. Selten sieht man ein Lächeln darauf, wenn, dann nur wenn eine Mission geglückt ist. Zumeist trifft man ihn mit ernster und verschlossener Miene an. Dies ist seine Art, zu der er steht. Einfeines Bärtchen ziert seine Oberlippe. An manchen Tagen gesellen sich dazu unrasierte Wangen, ganz einfach, weil ihm die Zeit und der Kopf fehlt, seine Gesichtsbehaarung zu trimmen. Ansonsten ist die Haut im Gesicht von Narben verschont. Und trotz, dass seine Nase nicht nur einmal gebrochen wurde, ist sie erstaunlich gerade. Grüne Augen tragen seinen Blick, der von stoischer Ruhe und immer währender Aufmerksamkeit zeugt. Ist er allerdings wütend, so richtig angepisst, kann dieses Grün deutlich dunkler werden. Man erkennt also, wann man lieber den Mund halten und die Beine in die Hand nehmen sollte. Sein Haar, das in leichten Locken bis auf seine Schultern fällt, ist von einem dunklen Braun. Meist trägt er es offen und da es selten gekämmt ist, vielleicht auch ein wenig verflizt, erscheint es, als wäre es nass. Die Kleidung, die Yaris trägt, ist von einem rauen, einfachen Leinenstoff für seine Hemden. Dazu trägt er eine abgewetzte Hose aus strapazierfähigem Leder und festem Stiefelwerk. Er achtet darauf, dass seine Kleider in dunklen Farben gehalten sind. Denn er ist ein Schatten, der mit den Schatten verschmilzt. Tagsüber trägt er ein helles, weites Leinenhemd, das an der Brust von Schnüren zusammengehalten wird. Geschichte Seinen Anfang nahm diese dunkle Lebensgeschichte auf Kelekuna an einem stürmischen Abend während der Regenzeit vor 31 Jahren. Im Bauernhaus der Scottsdales erblickte ein Knabe das Licht der Welt, der älteste von viele weiteren, die niemals kommen sollten. Denn Ariana Scottsdale, geschwächt von der anstrengenden Geburt, verstarb noch in derselben Stunde am Blutverlust. Den Jungen im Arm, dem sie den Namen Yaris gegeben hatte, als sie für immer die Augen schloss. Ihr Mann, Endris Scottsdale, kam nie über den Tod seiner Frau hinweg. Doch anstatt zu lieben, was sie ihm kostbares von sich zurückließ, machte er den Jungen für ihren Tod verantwortlich, zog ihn auf und machte ihm doch das Leben zur Hölle. Beutelte die noch junge, unbescholtene Seele, strafte sie mit Hass und Verachtung. Züchtigung in Form von Prügel als Strafe für jeden noch so kleine Fehler. Bis sie brach. Der Junge musste auf dem Hof schufften und bekam doch nichts als ein karges Leben geboten bei Wasser und Brot und einem harten Schlafplatz auf dem Boden in der Ecke – und selbst das manches Mal nicht. Dennoch wuchs der Junge zu einem kräftigen Burschen heran. Brachte sich selbst bei, was sein Vater ihm verweigerte. Oft sah man den Jungen zerschlagen und hinkend auf dem Markt; sah, wie schwer ihm das Tragen des Einkaufes fiel. Keiner hat etwas unternommen. Nur bestürzte Blicke hatte man ihm nachgeworfen. Nicht einmal in all den Jahren. Bis es ihm zu viel wurde. Es war eine stürmische Nacht gewesen. Ein heftiger Sturm, wie damals am Tag seiner Geburt. Der Junge hatte die Milchkanne umgestoßen, wofür ihn sein Vater beinahe Tod prügelte. Stunden hatte der Junge in der Scheune gelegen. Lethargisch eine leise Melodie gesummt. Dem Klatschen des Regens gegen das Gebäude gelauscht. Dem Tosen des Windes. Auf dem harten Boden der Scheune. Glanzlos der Blick, der sich irgendwo verlor. Bis zu jener Sekunde, als der Überlebenswille darin wieder auflebte. Die Melodie abrupt endete. Jede Bewegung schmerzte, als sich der Junge vom Boden erhob. Den Körper übersät mit Blutergüssen, Platzwunden und Prellungen. Dennoch legte sich die Hand fest um den Griff der Mistgabel. Zielstrebig seine Schritte, die ihn durch den Sturm direkt zum Haus führten. Die Dielen bei der Tür knarzten – wie immer, so vertraut. Sie bestärkten ihn nur in seinem Gang, der ihn hinüber zur Schlafstätte seines Vaters führte. Der schlief fest und schnarchend, stickend nach Alkohol. Der Junge betrachtete den Mann, das rhythmische Auf und Ab seiner Brust. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden stieg der Knabe, gerade einmal 15 Sommer alt, die Mistgabel fest in Händen haltend, auf das Bett. Lautlos. Den Kopf leicht geneigt, betrachtete er den Vater von seiner erhöhten Position aus. Schlaftrunken öffnete der alte Mann die Augen, brummelte etwas, ehe er seinen Sohn über sich erkannte. Verwirrung stand in seinen Augen, die vom selben Grün waren wie die seines Sohnes. Dessen Schopf neigte sich noch ein Stück weiter. Ausdruckslose Augen begegneten denen seines Vaters. Dies war der Mann, der ihn hätte lieben und beschützen sollen. Doch stattdessen hatte er ihn nur gelehrt zu hassen. Entsetzen blitzte in diesen alten Augen auf, als der Mann erkannte, was da in dem Blick stand, der ihn unentwegt anstarrte. Es war ein Leichtes, so einfach. Trotz des Schmerzes in den Gliedern, erhob der Junge die Mistgabel und ließ sie auf die Brust des Mannes niedersausen. Wieder und wieder und wieder. Das Bett, die Wände, der Boden, er selbst. Alles war es besudelt mit Blut. Er hatte es getan. Was ihm so oft in Stunden der Ruhe und des monotonen Arbeitens durch den Kopf gegangen war, er hatte es getan. Er hatte seinen Vater getötet. In einem wahren Blutrausch hatte er sich befreit von dieser Geisel, die seine Existenz in eine Hölle verwandelt hatte. Und es tat ihm nicht leid. Kein bisschen. Kein Schmerz über den Verlust. Nur unendliche Befreiung. Genommen die Last von seiner Brust. Seiner Seele. Befreit kletterte der Junge vom Bettgestell. Was nun tun? Den Vater vergraben und behaupten nichts über dessen Verbleib zu wissen? Derzeit lag zudem ein Schmugglerboot im Hafen. Aber dies war eine kleine Insel, die kaum ein Einheimischer verließ. Ein Unfall? Über kurz oder lang würde er diese Täuschung nicht aufrechterhalten können. Ohne zu Zögern war die Entscheidung schnell gefasst. Das Gehöft lag außerhalb der Stadt, der Bsuch auf dem Markt - wenn überhaupt - nur einmal in der Woche. Bis jemand dieses Verbrechen entdeckte, würden Tage, wenn nicht Wochen vergehen. Zeit genug, um mit dem Schmugglerboot zu verschwinden. Kein Blick zurück, als der Junge seinen Vater, das Haus, das Gehöft verließ. Lhîrdena war sein erster Halt. Noch ohne Ziel war dies keine Insel, auf der er bleiben wollte. Zu nah an seiner Heimat. Yaris, sein Vater hatte ihn selten – nur an seinen wenigen guten Tagen – bei diesem Namen genannt. Aber ja, das war sein Name. Yaris schlug sich mit Diebstahl über die Runden, stets verborgen in den Schatten, wo ihn keiner sah, bis das Schiff der Schmuggler wieder bereit zum Auslaufen war. Über viele Inseln führte ihn das, ohne, dass man an Bord den blinden Passagier bemerkte. Es war eine Stadt in Calbota. Viele Wochen waren seit der Nacht auf Kelekuna vergangen. Inzwischen war der junge Bursche dazu übergegangen, sich mit Hafenarbeit auszuhelfen. Schlafen tat er jede Nacht auf dem harten Boden der Piers. Als er eines Tages auf einem Streifzug durch die Stadt einer kläglich weinenden Frau begegnete. Sie klagte ihm ihren Schmerz. Von einem Ehemann, der sie betrog mit den Huren aus dem Freudenhaus und jeden Morgen, wenn er betrunken nach Hause kam, prügelte er sie windelweich. Hart wurde sein Blick und die Worte kamen ihm so leicht von den Lippen. Er würde den Mann für sie töten. Sie von ihm befreien. Ihr die Last nehmen. Voller Entsetzen weiteten sich die grauen Augen. Solche Worte aus dem Munde eines Knaben, eines Halbstarken. Doch die Entschlossenheit und pragmatische Distanz in seinen Augen. Aus Entsetzen wuchs ein Hoffnungsschimmer. Hoffnung auf Freiheit. Und so willigte die Frau ein. Sagte ihm, wo er diesen Schlächter finden konnte. Das Herz verschlossen, das Ziel vor Augen, vollzog der gerade einmal 16 Jährige die Tat. Als er zu der Dame zurückkehrte, um ihr die Botschaft zu übermitteln, dass es getan war, ihr einen Pfand zum Beweis überreichte, warf sie sich ihm schlurzend und dankend vor die Füße. Überreichte ihm zum Dank den Pfand, den er ihr gebracht hatte. Eine wertvolle Taschenuhr. Dies war seine erste Mission gewesen. Viele weiter sollten folgen. Denn der Knabe aus Kelekuna hatte seine Bestimmung gefunden. Ein Geschäft. Daran hat sich in den letzten 15 Jahren nicht viel geändert. Yaris ist reifer geworden, mit ausgefeilteren Kampftechniken. Hörer Bezahlung. Und inzwischen gehören nicht mehr nur Frauen von gewalttätigen Ehemännern zu seinen Kunden. Jeder, der jemanden tot sehen will, heuert ihn an. Selbst aus den höchsten Kreisen, auch wenn die derartiges niemals zugeben würden. Es war wohl auch jemand aus diesen Kreisen, der den Skandal vermeiden wollte, sollte die Verbindung zu diesem Attentäter aufgedeckt werden. In Vertuschen waren und sind die da oben ziemlich gut. Es war eine Falle, in die Yaris trotz seiner Vorsicht geraten war und wegen der er nun im Gefängnis von Asanu auf seine Verlegung nach Esmacil und seine Hinrichtung wartet.